Mercury
|-|Mercury = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura: Throne archieve = Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Mercury, Mercury Serpent, Karl Ernst Krafft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Hermes Trismegistus, Comte de Saint-Germain, Michel de Nostredam, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Christian Rosenkreutz, Albertus Magnus, Mercury Snake, etc. He has so many names that they cannot be counted. Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: At least 106 billion years old (although time is irrelevant to his existence) Classification: Hadou God, Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Atziluth user, Dai Yon Ten, Soothsayer, Brahman, Stalker Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-existence Manipulation, Acausality, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (type 7), Resistance (absolute resistance to anything that has lesser concept than his), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Existence, Metaphysical Existence, Time/Supertime Manipulation, Extradimentional Existence, Transduality, Conceptual Damage, Telepathy, Illusions, Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Cosmic Awareness), Soul Manipulation (acquisitions, restructuring, modifications), Meta-abstraction, Aura (charisma, overwhelming, materialized, intimidation), Trolling, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Hyperverse level+, being the fourth heaven he is almost omnipotent. Extends the time axis to the infinite numbers in the past, present and future, thus causing the (source) of all things and phenomena (of creation), it can control everything; capable of destroying extradimensional, indescribable "field" of the Throne where no time-space in any form, and then return everything back. (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object like the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is also the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Mercury has a Taikyoku value of 90, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent, with its laws, while mixed in the ring Ouroboros, the beginning, the end, all in one Durability: Hyperverse Level+, he can only be defeated by force concept which surpasses him Range: Hyperversal Intelligence: Very high, a skilled manipulator, a kind of all-knowing, romantic, troll (all metaverse Dies Irae - a huge act of trolling and play in the sandbox, it is very chernushnoe sense of humor that can be seen on the fate of most of the characters. This love that all would occur naturally, ie, trying not to interfere with the event, and let them take their course, because he is all-powerful and all-knowing fool), philosopher. Weaknesses: Margaritta Breuil. He was born as a God, but does not want to be one, because God can not experience the unknown, his life is a series of default possibilities known to him that in his opinion - the worst possible punishment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Astrological God = |-|Carl Craft = |-|Stops Ren and Reinhard = Die Ewigkeit - The magic formula that was invented by Mercury, which allows you to convert soul into effects and to create relics and later locally manipulate reality. A theoretical system that manages super-powers. Its capacity can be increased by the amount of absorbed souls. Except by special cases, the destruction of relics leads to the death of the Apostle. Die Ewigkeit simultaneously causes both physical and spiritual damage. A relic of the Apostle gives divine protection, as well as eternal youth and longevity. All the Apostles Die Ewigkeit passively protects one with a spiritual armor, whose power depends on the number of souls. All this was created by Mercury that will allow him to "give rise to" artificial Atziluth users. *'Ahnenerbe' - the holy relics, which are necessary to implement Die Ewigkeit, acting as a container of souls. All Ahnenerben of Mercury are using artifacts or objects that were the objects of human belief, hatred or any other strong emotions. The Ahnenerbe is spiritually linked to the user by a contract, thereby Anenerbe users can only be killed by destroying their Ahnenerbe. *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula that allows to materialize the holy relics. This fusion of the relics of the Apostle to the soul that turns it into a super-human, and the more souls he absorbed, the more in all senses become. It gives over the senses and extrasensory perception. Relic Mercury - Ren Fuji . *'Briah' - The third level Die Ewigkeit, transforming power of human desire, their law, in the alternative world. It takes an extraordinary level of bigotry to their own faith, to reach that level. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to let the master of Atzilut. It is divided into two types: *#'Hadou' - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle.It is called the Royal Path. *#'Gudou' - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is the truth seeking path. It differs not too high duration. Bria such form can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atzilut have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the user, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light. "The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *'Atman' - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taykёku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *'Transcendence' - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taykёku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *'Paramount' - Taikyoku is the root cause of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atzilut. *'Universe' - everyone who has reached Atzilut is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hado / Gudo god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *'Dai Yon Ten' (Brahman / 4th Heaven) - A Hado deity that came to the throne, is the "soul of the world", a fundamental principle of all things and phenomena, all the space, all beings, all souls, all that exists / does not exist in the world, the whole the world is his body. Dai Yon Ten was the one who rewrote the Throne of the Third Heaven system. Mercury is the present God of the Throne, beyond time and space, for all sectors of the world. Needless to say, that ordinary beings can not perceive it. Inside his world, he is available as a sensory or avatar. *'Kamunagra' - An Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **'Caduceus' - a two-headed serpent, which entangles the entire metaverse Shinzo. He is Ouroboros. The huge visualized the essence of the Mercury of the metaverse that actually is his body, a representation of eternity and infinity, in particular - the cyclical nature of life: alternation of creation and destruction, life and death, a constant degeneration and death. Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula - (Live Mindful of Deat - The Play is over): It should be just your desires and wants to change everything in their own way. Its ability - "The law of eternal return" emanating from the desire - "To experience the unknown, dying in the arms of Margarite" and "absolutely any end other than that is unacceptable." He erases all the endings, which he does not like. At the time of his death, he said that he did not like such an end, it is God and returns to the past, rolling away the entire metaverse to the top; after a long life is again repeated in an endless loop. His passionate desire to ignore the concept of time and strange things happen - it's like a paradox, "Which came first - the chicken or the egg?" The very existence of Mercury is a paradox. This law is so strong that it can roll back even the Throne supermernoe, indescribable space where there is no time at all. This power allows you to bring back those to life who have been completely wiped out of existence without the ability to recover, as well as in absolute nothingness erase any character, even if the non-existence - this is only part of the character. All other abilities are just the side effects of Atziluth. *'Astrological God' - He is the Astrological God who manipulates everything in nature and endless ultra-dimensional (supermernom) space that can create or destroy any cosmic body, as well as to implement any natural phenomenon. *'Meteor Swarm' - In fact, the technique is not because they do not have any slogans. Clutching a hundred million souls, Carl creates 100 meteorites. One such meteorite enough, that would destroy the legion of Reinhard. *'Sic itur ad astra, Dura Lex Sed Lex:' (The Law is Harsh But It Is Law) Mercurius creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity. *'Deum colit qui novit, Aurea Mediocritas': (The Golden Mean) - Mercury builds up all the stars in the shape of a cross, as a huge, he sees beyond the universe and parallel cuts in the multidimensional universe / multiverse. The energy released by them, lets burn Hado God within. *'Ab ovo usque ad mala, Omnia Fert Aetas': (Time Robs Us of All) - Mercury turns multiverse in elementary particle and sends back in time to another multiverse because of this paradox it encounters a multiverse is erased so that the paradox was resolved. Another application of this - a general collapse of causality at the level of existence of the Throne. *'Spem metus sepuitur, Disce Libens': (Learn Eagerly)- Carl condenses all the stars in the multiverse to create a dark celestial body that erases the entire metaverse (infinite number of structures with infinite parallel, multi-dimensional universes within themselves) to absolute nothingness. He leaves behind a super singularity which finishes those that somehow survived. *'Sequere Naturam: '(You Are to Follow Nature) - Mercurius unleashes a Supernovae that consists of thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast that can atomize Gods from the inside. This move was also powerful enough to have been able to instantly kill Nerose Satanel, a Hadou God equal in power to the likes of Ren and Reinhard during Marie's Route, in one hit. Chant Et arma et verba vulnerant. Et arma Fortuna amicos conciliat inopia amicos probat Exempla Levis est fortuna id cito reposcit quod dedit Non solum fortuna ipsa est caeca sed etiam eos caecos facit quos semper adiuvat Misce stultitiam consiliis brevem dulce est desipere in loc Ede bibe lude post mortem nulla voluptas Atziluth ―― "Vive Memor Mortis ― Acta est fabula" ' ' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ---- Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Omnipresent Category:Magic User Category:Omniscient Category:Cosmic Entities